1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ice body dispensers and in particular to controls for use therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one form of ice dispenser, ice bodies are delivered from a storage receptacle through a downwardly extending delivery passage, having a lower delivery end opening to a subjacent delivery space in which a cup for receiving the ice may be placed. The lower delivery end of the delivery passage may be closed between ice body deliveries so as to permit the passage to be refilled with ice bodies from the storage space.
The dispenser controls the amount of ice bodies dispensed by causing the insertion of a forked element across the delivery passage at a preselected position spaced above the delivery end. Upon insertion of the fork, the closure normally closing the lower end is removed therefrom, permitting the ice bodies below the fork to fall downwardly from the delivery passage into the subjacent cup.
Actuation of the mechanism may be controlled by the cup engaging a suitable sensing device controlling an electric switch for operating a solenoid to effect the desired movement of the fork and closure means.
Such a dispenser may be arranged to provide different quantities of ice bodies as a function of the placement of any one of a number different size cups in the delivery space or station. Thus, a plurality of forks may be selectively inserted at different levels in the delivery passage through an ice delivery tube portion of the dispenser so as to provide a different amount of ice bodies below the fork delivered upon removal of the closure from the delivery end. The different size cups are arranged to operate different sensing elements so as to cause the corresponding proper fork to be inserted, thereby to deliver to the cup the proper amount of ice from the delivery passage, depending on the size of the cup.
A problem has arisen in the prior art devices of this type in that such devices may be utilized in installations, such as fast food installations, wherein the ice bodies may be retained in the storage space for relatively long periods of time without any dispensing of ice bodies so that conglomeration of the ice bodies in the storage space may occur, tending to interfere with proper operation of the dispenser.